


If She Be Worthy

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Mad Max Snippets [4]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Kinkmeme, Podfic Welcome, Thor's Hammer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers seeing her throwing it off the rig the first time they'd gotten stuck in the mud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If She Be Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at the kinkmeme

She feels numb and too aware all at once, unable to process, unwilling to try.

Lost.. all these years she's wanted only one thing: to see the trees again, feel her toes squelch in the mud.. sit quietly in the presence of the Many Mothers.. All the vile things she'd lived through and perpetrated, all for a field of sour mud and crows.

All of it gone. Everything she's worked for, everything she's yearned for - the despair rises up and engulfs her, and she walks away from the others, toward the empty desert. Her hand is numb when she plucks at the straps of her prosthetic, and she feels lightheaded, her body too heavy, dragged toward the sand. When she lands on her knees it feels like she'll never get up again.

 

Max watches her, understanding only a part of what this must be to her - he has never seen the Green Place. He knows only her hope. His heart beats faster, sympathy a rusty engine coughing to life, and his skin prickles, like his hair wants to stand on end.

He looks through the rig's windshield to the group of women and sees something is going on with them - Dag and Cheedo's hair rising in strange clouds. The older women look to the sky, restless and uncomfortable. Max thinks he smells ozone.

He hears Furiosa's cry of anguish, and startles when he looks to her. Is there a - he shoves open the door of the rig and jumps out. It's not the high angle or the light refraction on the sand. Pale light seems to spill from her, as if she's brimming with it, unable to contain it.

The sky has darkened, omnious swirls of stormclouds coming together faster than he's ever seen, and judging by the reaction of the women, faster than they have seen too. They begin shooing the younger women toward the rig, push their bikes toward it.

The younger woman among them, the one who was the bait, turns to go to Furiosa instead, perhaps to urge her to take shelter with them. There is a strange sound rising and Max struggles to draw breath, his lungs feel tight, he calls out--

Furiosa's hand shoots up into the sky and the handle of a large hammer smacks into her palm. He remembers seeing her throwing it off the rig the first time they'd gotten stuck in the mud.

The storm above them opens, the lightning pouring down, discharging on that hammer, and somebody calls out "Furiosa!!" high and frightened and perhaps it is all of them, perhaps it is him. She is no longer visible in the blinding brightness of the lightning, and he fears for her, fears for all of them if they lose her

They are all huddled together next to the war rig, and he sees tears on the sun-beaten faces of the Vuvalini, who have refound a lost daughter only to lose her again, when the lightning finally stops. Instead of what he fears, the burned corpse his nightmares have already created for him, stands Furiosa. Her arms are plated with a kind of many-faceted armour, and she has the hammer in her hand.

He feels the splash of the first fat, sweet raindrops on his face.


End file.
